The present invention generally relates to a frosted condiment holder provided with a frosted plate having a plurality of openings for supporting individual condiment containers with the plate having a layer of frost formed thereon due to refrigerant lines positioned thereunder in heat exchange relation thereto and in adjacent relation to the openings. The portion of the plate receiving the condiment containers being recessed downwardly in relation to the periphery of the plate in order to maintain the product in the upper portion of the condiment containers in a desired low temperature condition. The present invention further includes a heating wire at the periphery of the frosted plate to prevent the frost from travelling over the edge of the frosted plate.